ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Alien Mephilas Mephisto
Alien Mephilas, as his name implies, is an who appears as a villain in Ultraman Legacy. History Part 1 Mephilas Mephisto, in typical fashion of his species, took time to gather data on Ultraman Legacy before hatching his plan to invade Earth. Mephisto first appeared on Earth in his spaceship, broadcasting a message to the entire population that he had arrived to conquer their planet, and nothing would stand in his way. Afterward, Mephisto teleported three aliens under his control into the middle of Tokyo. These were Alien Baltan Trei, Alien Zarab Doser, and Kemur Man Deux. The AKDF possessed information on the original Mephilas's attack on Earth and assumed these aliens were illusions, not realizing how wrong they were. Thus, they prepared for an attack on Mephisto's ship. However, when they arrived for the assault, the three aliens attacked the group, taking down their jets in the ensuing battle. The AKDF tried to regroup, but it turned out Mephisto was slowly taking control of their minds. First, he took control of Fuji Yamane, having her attack the others, until everyone expects Akira Takeshi and Jet Jaguar. Jet Jaguar tried to hold off the mind controlled AKDF members while Akira "went to get some help". In reality, Akira went to find a safe place to transform into Ultraman Legacy to confront Mephilas and his minions. Legacy found himself battling all three of the aliens, who were each a force to be reckoned with in their own right. Legacy eventually managed to kill Deux by decapitating him with the Legacy Blade, but his attacks were dodged by Baltan III's teleportation. Doser was the next to fall, being defeated after a beam clash with Legacy. Trei was eventually felled after having one of his claws sliced off and receiving a Legacy Beam to the face. After winning the battle, Legacy flew up to Mephisto's ship to confront him directly, only for Mephisto to use the Mind-Altering Field abroad his ship to give Legacy quite the headache before the ship blasted him to the ground. Legacy got up, weakened, and transformed back into human form, hoping it would give him the time to formulate a means of counterattack while his foe gloated in his "victory". Once doing so, however, he heard several people calling his name. Strangely enough, it was his Ultra name. Akira turned and looked in horror..... Mephisto had taken control of every single person in Tokyo....and they were all after him. Akira attempted to flee, but nowhere was safe. He continued running until a group of children ambushed him. Akira's morals would not allow him to fight back, and soon the large group of people, including his fellow AKDF members, were upon him. Mephilas began laughing maniacally...victory was in his grasp. Part 2 After the usually "previously" segment, Mephisto was still laughing like a madman. "HAHAHAHAHA! YOU HAVE FAILED ULTRAMAN LEGACY. EARTH IS NOW MINE!" he yelled. Meanwhile, Akira was still being attacked by the mind-controlled citizens of Tokyo. He tried to tell them to stop, but Mephisto's field was too strong. Mephisto's laughter, which had been the "soundtrack" to Akira's situation at this point, was cut short, when all of a sudden, the dish projecting field was destroyed by a beam. "WHAT!" yelled Mephisto. It was an old man, somehow unaffected by the field, having used one of the AKDF's weapons to destroy the dish. This old man hopped out of the vehicle. He walked up to the group of people who had fallen unconscious from the sudden break of the mind control. "Legacy!" He said. "It's time to put an end to his madman's schemes!". "How to do you know me?" Akira asked. "Does this answer your question?" said the man, as he raised a familiar device above his head, pressing a small button on the side. There was a flash of red light, and in front of Akira's very eyes....was Ultraman. "Ultraman?" He asked. "yes" replied the Ultra telepathically. "Now then...assume your true form. There is a battle to be won". Akira nodded and quickly transformed into Ultraman Legacy. Together, the two Ultras blasted Mephisto 's ship with their beams. There was a huge explosion, but Mephisto wasn't done yet. The alien appeared before the two Ultras. "Well well well." He said "Ultraman. I was not expecting you. " "You two know each other?" asked Legacy. "Impossible. You can't be him" said Ultraman. "Correct. I am a relative of that Mephilas you fought, however. And I have come to claim was is rightfully mine. There is nothing you can do to stop me now." "That's where you are wrong," said Ultraman. "Mephilas...whether you are the one I faced or another, you will be stopped!". And thus, the battle began. Normally Ultraman and a Mephilas would have been evenly matched, and in this battle, they pretty much were. However, with the addition of Legacy, the battle was not in Mephisto's favor, and ultimately, the devious alien was forced into retreat. "Is it over?" asked Legacy. "No.," said Ultraman. "It's not over...it never is". Before long Mephisto reappeared, now donned in his battle armor, similar to the armor sported by the Mephilas who had served Alien Empera. "Now Ultramen. You shall fall" He said. The battle began anew, and Mephilas proved to be a skilled swordsman with the dark blade he now possessed and was overall much more powerful in his armor. Mephisto eventually forced Ultraman to the ground and was about to kill the famed hero with his sword, only for Legacy to block the blow with his own blade, knocking the alien back and allowing Ultraman to regain his footing. The three continued fighting long after, each being a skilled warrior in their own right, though Ultraman and Mephisto clearly outclassing Legacy inexperience. Eventually, the Mephilas was defeated. "You have bested me.....to that I can admit," said Mephisto. "But mark my words, I shall return." "No. You won't" said Legacy. "Agreed," said Ultraman. "I won't make the same mistake twice". Legacy then used his duplication ability to copy Ultraman's abilities, namely the Specium Ray. The two then combined their beams into a "Double Specium Ray", and in a bright flash as their alien foe screamed out "NNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!", Alien Mephilas Mephisto, was no more... Forms - Armored= 'Alien Mephilas Mephisto ' Mephilas Mephisto with his armor. Abilities *Darkness Broad: A sword later revealed to belong to Armored Darkness. It was the only thing to survive the explosion of Mephilas's death. *Electric Projectiles: when Armored, Mefilas can shoot out a pinkish projectile from the sword. It was powerful enough to kill a Reionics and their monster with a single shot. *Darkness Ray: Mephilas can shoot out a dark reddish projectile from his blade. *Grip Plasma: WhenArmored, Mefilas is able to shoot a blue electric projectile from his left arm. *Shield: Armored Mefilas can form a shield to block any attack such as the Specium Ray. }} Trivia * Alien Mephilas Mephisto is the first two-parter villain the series. * Alien Mephilas's episode was the first team-up between Legacy and a past Ultra, this time being the original Ultraman. * This Mephilas did not originally have his own name, but I decided to give him one. The name "Mephitis" was also considered since that is what Mephilas's name constantly autocorrects to. Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity Category:Ultraman Legacy Aliens Category:Ultraman Legacy Villains Category:Fan Villain Category:Fan Seijin Category:Named Seijin Category:Alien Mefilas/Mephilas Variations